


here for you

by planetundersiege



Series: Lumity Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Pressure, Support, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lumity Week 2020: Day 5: Comforting each otherLuz knew how much pressure Amity had on herself.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	here for you

Luz knew how much pressure Amity had on herself. She had to be perfect and work so much harder than anything else, because she was afraid to show even one mistake. She was placed on this high pedestal by everyone, and because of that, she was scared to do anything wrong. For her, it was like she needed to succeed and be the best at everything, or else no one would be proud of her.

No one knew how much this affected the witch, not even her parents and siblings. The only person who did, was Luz. Amity hated to show herself vulnerable to anyone that wasn’t her, afraid that they would see her in a different light later, like she was weak. And because of that, she had never talked to anyone when needed.

Until she met Luz, and now she was hugging the human tightly, crying into her shoulders, venting about how she hated that she needed to push herself so hard, and that no one seemed to realize how hard it was, how much time she had to put into training, and how much she had to sacrifice to appear as this perfect student.

“It’s so hard, they don’t understand. I hate this, I’m always tired, it feels like I’m about to break because of all the studying. I’m just always tired, and no matter what I do, it seems like they don’t realize how much I’ve practiced. It feels like I’ll never be enough, even with all the praise. I hate it. I don’t want to push myself so hard, but I must, because I’m terrified Luz. I’m terrified of what they will think of me if I even make one single mistake. I won’t be the top student anymore, the student I’ve sacrificed my entire childhood to be.”

Luz hugged her tighter and felt how her shirt was beginning to get wet from all of Amity’s tears.

“It’s okay. I’m here for you, and I’ll listen to anything you say.”


End file.
